outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Untalking Tom
Untalking Tom is the first episode of the first season. Synopsis YouTube Shock, horror! TALKING Tom can't TALK? IMDb Before going to a contest, Tom loses his voice. Plot Tom remarks it is their "year" and they're going to kill it at the "big contest thing". Ben corrects him and Tom agrees. Ben tells the viewer about the contest and says the it's in a few hours so he wishes for Tom to be prepared. Tom tells Ben about his plan. He is going to put his hand behind his ear and then say "I can't hear you", then he's going to chicken walk to the back of the stage but he'll go too far. Then everybody will ask "Where is Talking Tom going?". As Tom tells Ben his plan, Ben facepalms. Tom will turn around and moonwalk back to center stage. Tom spins and then points at Ben, smiling. Ben says the only way they would win was if the audience knew that Tom understood the app they would be talking about. Tom takes Ben's phone and Ben asks him to give it back. Tom looks at the camera as if he was talking to the audience and says introduces the app. Ben demands Tom not to turn it on but he does exactly that and accidentally shocks himself. Ben asks Tom if he's okay but Tom cannot speak. Ben asks what's wrong with his voice and he says it's shockingly effective. Tom and the rest the gang accompanying him, is on the computer asking an online doctor. Doctor Internet Doctor welcome the gang and says that they can be anywhere and don't try to find them. He asks Tom to state his name and what's wrong. Tom says his name but says Ben shocked him. Ben gets angry and says that was his fault. Angela tells Ben to calm down and let Doctor Internet Doctor work. Doctor Internet Doctor says to open his mouth and he aims a laser beam into his mouth and pretends his shooting it. He then tries to find a diagnosis but instead looks at pictures of gnomes. He says he's never seen vocal cords this inflamed. Angela asks what they can do to get better. Doctor Internet Doctor says that all Tom can do it not talk for a week. Tom starts to speak but Ben interrupts him and says he can't because he's going to the contest. Doctor Internet Doctor recognises when Ben is talking about. Ben adds on to Doctor Internet Doctor. Tom asks if he can talk today but not talk tomorrow. Doctor Internet Doctor says he could but if he does may never speak again. The gang lean back in shock Doctor Internet Doctor then pretends as if a nurse is calling him and a patient needs a surgery. He then goes down an imaginary elevator and turns his device off. The video call cuts to Doctor Internet Doctor's page. Hank believes what just happened was real and is amazed. Tom is disappointed and Angela tells Tom not to talk. Hank repeats what Doctor Internet Doctor says to Tom. Tom says he can't not talk and Angela asks if he's ever tried but Tom hasn't. Angela says it's just a week of no talking and Tom can do it. Angela says they need to drop out of the competition and get them next year. Ben disagrees but Angela says he has to. Ben says to listen to what Ben says. He says that Tom thought that Tom doesn't need him and he's a bad public speaker. Angela covers Tom's mouth so he doesn't talk and Ben says that he's going to do it himself. Angela is seen making a soup and Hank yells at Tom says that he doesn't need to worry because Angela is making a soup that will make him feel better. Hank asks if Tom can understand him. Angela says he can't speak not that he can't hear. Angela explains to Tom about her Grandma making a soup that can cure anything. Tom tries it but his mouth goes on fire. She then explains that it was her aunt who made the home remedies and her grandma was a chilli pepper farmer and then shows a spoon with the head burnt off. Tom and Hank are seen playing video games and Ginger asks if he can borrow a few things. Ginger takes their controllers and the game they were playing. Ginger says that Tom can say no if he doesn't want him to. Tom doesn't say anything so Ginger leaves. In the City Hall, the CEO goes up to stage and welcomes the audience to the contest. The CEO then introduces the first contestant. Angela says that she feels like they should go to the contest. Hank agrees and then asks Tom. Angela understood what Tom was feeling and says they should talk to somebody so they go to Internet Therapist who was just Doctor Internet Doctor. Hank asks if he's just Doctor Internet Doctor and he says to focus on Tom's conflict. Hank agrees. Doctor Internet Doctor asks Tom if he's angry at Ben and he nods his head hesitating. Doctor Internet Doctor asks if Tom still considers Ben his business partner and he nods his head hesitating again. Doctor Internet Doctor asks if Tom hopes Ben is willing to share the prize and Tom nods his head immediately after he asks the question. Doctor Internet Doctor then pretends as if a Nurse is calling him and he goes down. Tom has an idea and goes away. Meanwhile at the City Hall, a contestant has failed the contest and the crowd is booing at him. The CEO then introduces Tom and Ben and Ben tries to imitate Tom's plan. The crowd then boos at Ben. Tom goes on the stage and does his act. Ben asks Tom what he's doing and Tom says he's doing it for Ben. Ben disagrees but Tom takes his phone. They start fighting and the phone falls on the floor. The CEO demands them to get off his stage. He then takes Ben's phone but accidentally electrocutes himself. The crowd are in shock and Tom and Ben run away. Ben tells the viewer that Tom may be a lousy listener until Angela interrupts him giving them both leftover soup. Ben finishes what he was saying and Tom gives him a noogie. Ben tells Tom to stop and then Ginger takes his soup. He tells Tom and Ben to say no if they don't want him to have. Ben is about to say no but Tom covers his mouth. Ben tells Tom Ginger's taking his soup but when Ginger eats the soup, he yells and runs away due to it being to hot. Tom and Ben laugh. Characters * Tom * Ben * Angela * Hank * Ginger * Dr. Internet Doctor * CEO (Debut) Locations * The Studio * City Hall Cast * Colin Hanks as Tom * James Adomian as Ben * Tom Kenny as Online Doctor and Hank * Lisa Schwartz as Angela * Maria Bamford as Ginger * Brian Stack as CEO Trivia * This episode marks the first time of a few things: ** The first canon episode of the first season. ** The second overall episode of the series. There is an episode called The Audition. * This is the second episode where Tom is referred to by anyone as “Talking Tom,” the first being The Audition. * This is the first appearance of CEO and Dr. Internet Doctor. Errors * See List of Errors/Season 1 In Other Languages Video |} Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Talking Tom and Friends Category:Talking Tom and Friends Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2015